


Blizzard

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [12]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Loki Angst, M/M, Requited Love, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VI  
_

Memories are like a blizzard: a blast of wind that deletes who you are to turn you into an opaque snapshot.  
They’re the lost childhood, the crushed innocence and an anguishing defeat.  
They’re the first time he hold out his hand toward you through the bars to caress you.  
The first time he presents his lips to you as a gift and not as a penance.  
They’re the stone on your chest, which slides down and down.  
A heavy stone.  
A stone made for two.  
The snow is up to his calf. Loki knows he will be alone on that.  
And it’s only right.


End file.
